Kendra joins LPS
by panther23
Summary: Blythe and the pets meet a young ferret named Kendra who got separated from her owner and they try to help her find them. But one of the pets will soon make a big decision after the owners reject poor Kendra, a decision that will make Kendra the happiest ferret of all.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at Downtown City Park. Blythe was relaxing on a blanket that she had placed on the ground and watched as the pets were each doing different things. Minka and Russell were sitting next to a tree, Russell was reading a book while Minka was enjoying a banana; Penny Ling, Sunil, and Vinnie were tossing a ball around, Pepper was lying on her back with a pair of sunglasses on and Zoe was admiring her reflection in a nearby pond.

"Who's that handsome dog?" Zoe said as she made duck faces to her reflection. "Why it's Zoe Trent, the most prettiest dog in the whole wide world."

Zoe then began to make kissing noises at her reflection only to quickly look up and see Pepper looking at her with a smirk on her face, causing her to blush.

"Sheesh, Zoe. If you love your reflection so much, why don't you marry it?" Pepper said with a chuckle.

Just then, Pepper heard what she thought sounded like quiet sobbing.

"Hey c'mon, Zoe. I know it wasn't one of my best jokes, but you don't have to cry about it."

"I'm not crying."

Zoe then perked up her ear as she started to hear the crying as well. She and Pepper followed the sound to a nearby bush.

"I heard of weeping willows before, but I never thought I'd actually see one," Pepper joked.

Zoe simply rolled her eyes at Pepper's comment as the two of them peaked underneath the bush and saw a young ferret inside it with small tears pouring down her face.

The ferret had a blue fur color, similar to Sunil, with her hair all white, done up in a small ponytail and tied up with a bright red bow. She was also clinging onto a small stuff giraffe toy. Judging by her small size, Zoe and Pepper could tell that she had to be just a child.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" asked Zoe.

The young ferret looked up and saw the two pets looking at her. They could tell that she was nervous as she quickly backed away from them.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," said Pepper.

The ferret looked at them and saw the tender smiles on their faces that assured her that they were friendly. She then slowly crawled towards them and they both helped her out of the bush.

"My name is Zoe," the purple dog introduced herself. "And this is my friend, Pepper. What's your name?"

The young ferret looked at her feet for a bit before she spoke.

"My name's Kendra. Kendra Francis."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kendra," said Zoe who then eyed Kendra's giraffe. "And who's your little friend?"

"Oh, this is Jeffy," said Kendra. "I don't go anywhere without him."

"Nice to meet you too, Jeffy," joked Pepper as she shook Jeffy's arm.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kendra, why were you crying?" asked Zoe.

Fresh tears started to form in Kendra's eyes before she spoke again.

"I'm lost. I came here with my owner yesterday. She let me play around while she was on a bench. I was playing by that pond you two were just at. I turned my head away from my owner for just a minute, and when I turned around, she was gone."

Kendra then quickly started to cry all over again.

Zoe and Pepper were both shocked. They could not believe something terrible could happen to someone like Kendra. Especially since she was so young. Pepper even began to shed a tear of her own.

"Oh, you poor thing," said Zoe as she walked up to Kendra and gave her a small hug. "C'mon, we'll take you to our friend Blythe. She'll know what to do."

Kendra held onto Zoe's front paw as they walked back to where Blythe and the other pets were getting ready to leave.

"Hey you two," Blythe said to Zoe and Pepper before she noticed Kendra. "Who's your little friend?"

"Blythe, I would like to introduce you to Kendra," said Zoe.

"Well hello Kendra. It's nice to meet you."

Kendra just stood there looking at Blythe with a look of amazement.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" she asked.

"I sure can," Blythe chuckled. "It's a long story."

Soon, the other pets went up to Kendra.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing?" said Penny Ling. "You're even cuter than me. My name's Penny Ling."

"That's a lovely name," said Kendra with a smile.

"Aw, thank you. I think so too," Penny Ling blushed.

Minka then walked up to Kendra. The others were a bit nervous by this as they expected Minka to talk in her regular, loud voice. But instead, she talked to Kendra in a very soft tone.

"Hi there. I'm Minka. I bet you're hungry."

Minka then took off a piece of her banana and handed it to Kendra.

"Oh, thank you. That's very nice of you," said Kendra as she nibbled on the banana. When she finished, Vinnie and Sunil walked up to her.

"Greetings, Kendra. I am Sunil, and this is my friend, Vinnie," said Sunil as he pointed to his gecko friend who smiled and waved and gave Kendra a small 'hello'.

"Nice to meet you," said Kendra. "Are you a ferret, like me?"

"I'm afraid not my dear," said Sunil. "I am actually a mongoose."

"Really? You don't look like a goose."

"That's what I said when we first met," said Vinnie.

Sunil just rolled his eyes at that comment.

Russell was the last to walk up to Kendra and introduce himself to her.

"Wow, I never met a hedgehog," said Kendra.

"Thank you. Finally, someone guess my species right," said Russell. "You won't believe how many people mistake me for a porcupine or a prickly rat. One time I actually got mistaken for a pineapple."

Kendra couldn't help but giggle at what Russell said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Kendra. But we have to get going now," said Blythe. "We better get you back to your owner."

Upon hearing that, Kendra's smile disappeared.

"Actually Blythe, that's the reason we brought Kendra with us," said Zoe. "She got separated from her owner and we were hoping you could help us find them."

Blythe and the other pets were shocked when they heard that. Blythe then picked up Kendra and cuddled her.

"Don't worry, Kendra," she said. "We'll help you find your owner. What does she look like?"

"She's tall, has long blonde hair and was seen wearing a black purse," Kendra explained. "Her name is Claudia." 

With that bit of information, Blythe and the pets went all around the park looking for Kendra's owner. Unfortunately, they didn't have any luck finding her. They asked a few park workers if they had seen a tall blonde woman with a black purse, Blythe even asked some of the park animals, like the squirrels and the ducks, if they had seen her, but they all shook their heads no, which made Kendra more and more depressed.

After searching, Blythe checked the time on her phone and realized that the park was going to be closing soon.

"But we haven't found Claudia yet, " said Kendra when Blythe told her and the pets the time. "She must be really sad without me."

Blythe felt terrible when she saw the sad look on the small ferret's face.

"I guess you'll be coming with us," she said. "I live at Littlest Pet Shop with the other pets here. You can stay there until we can think of another way to find Claudia."

Kendra smiled. She had heard about Littlest Pet Shop from the commercials she watched on TV at Claudia's home. They talked about how it was a great place for pets and Kendra thought it would great to go there. She then ran up to Blythe and jumped into her arms.

"Thank you so much," she said.

Blythe couldn't help but smile and hugged Kendra back. She then cradled Kendra in her arms as she and the pets walked back to the pet shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Blythe and the pets made their way to the pet shop. Blythe was holding onto Kendra in her arms and she couldn't stop thinking about how cute she was. It made her think that her owner, Claudia, must be worried sick about her and it made her more determined to help Kendra find her.

When they made it to the pet shop, Blythe and the pets saw a huge line-up just outside of the sweet shop. They went inside to see Youngmee at the front desk franticly handing the customers their treats and working the cash register at the same time.

"Hey, Youngmee. What's with the line?" Blythe asked as she walked up to her friend.

"Oh, hey, Blythe," said a very worn out Youngmee. "Aunt Christie had just made a new treat. Chocolate mint cupcakes, and they seem to quite the sensation. People can't get enough of them. I've been serving customers non-stop."

"Hey, if you want, I can help you. With the both of us working together, this line will die down in no time," said Blythe.

"Thanks Blythe. You are the best," said Youngmee.

Blythe quickly made her way inside the pet shop, where she took the pets into the day camp area and gently placed Kendra on the ground.

"Now I have to go help my friend, but I promise as soon as I'm done, I'll come back here and help you find your owner," Blythe said to the young ferret. "In the meantime, the other pets will take care of you."

Kendra simply smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Blythe asked the other pets.

"Don't worry, Blythe. We'll take good care of the little cutie," said Zoe.

Blythe smiled at her animal friends as she walked out of the day camp.

Kendra began looking around the day camp and was quite amazed at all of the fun things they had. Just then, she heard a little rumbling from her stomach.

"Guess that banana didn't fill you up," said Minka.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We have plenty of delicious things to fill that little tummy of yours," said Zoe as she gently tickled Kendra's belly, causing her to giggle.

The pets took Kendra to the feeding area and pushed a food bowl filled with brown pet kibble towards her. Kendra was a bit uneasy at first when she looked at the food. To her, it looked like a big pile of dirt. But she had to admit it did smell pretty tasty. Kendra took a small handful of the food and gave it a small nibble. The pets soon saw her eyes widen. At first, they thought she didn't like it and were about to take it away when Kendra grabbed bigger handfuls of the food and started stuffing her face until the bowl was empty.

"Wow, you were hungry," said Pepper.

"That was the most delicious thing I've ever had," said Kendra. "You are so lucky. You get to eat this everyday."

Kendra then noticed the tire swing and walked up to it. She remembered seeing one at the playground at the park when Claudia would take her for walks, but she never got the chance to play on it.

"Wanna go for a ride?" asked Minka as she walked up next to Kendra.

She then picked her up and placed her inside the tire, told her to hold on and began pushing her. Kendra let out a bunch of little giggles as she went back and forth on the swing.

"That was great," said Kendra as the swing came to a halt.

"If you like that, then you're going to love all the other fun-fun-fun things we have here," said Minka.

Kendra was about to jump out of the tire swing, when she slipped and fell flat onto the ground. The other pets quickly ran up to her to see if she was okay. As Kendra sat up, tears started to form in her eyes as she clenched onto her knee. Zoe then began to gently rub Kendra's back as Russell eyed the injury and saw a small scrape on Kendra's knee.

"Don't worry, Kendra. I got just the thing to help with this," the hedgehog said as he walked away.

"It hurts. It really hurts," Kendra sobbed.

"Ssh. It's okay, darling," said Zoe as she gently wiped the tears from Kendra's eyes. She then leaned down and gently kissed Kendra's knee. "There. That should make it better."

Kendra couldn't help but smile at Zoe's little gesture. She was like a mother taking care of her child. Just then, Russell came back holding onto a small first-aid kit. He opened it up and took out a small box of bandages and took out three different coloured Band-Aids: one purple, one green and one red.

"Now which colour would you like?" he asked Kendra.

"The purple one, please," said Kendra. "Purple's my favourite colour."

"What a coincidence," said Zoe. "It's my favourite colour too. Hence my fur colour."

Kendra let out a small chuckle at Zoe's remark.

"Now don't pick at this," said Russell as he placed the Band-Aid on Kendra's knee.

Kendra admired the colour of the Band-Aid before giving Russell a small hug.

"Thank you, Russell," she said before giving him a small peck on the nose.

"Aww, you're welcome," Russell blushed.

"Hey Kendra," came the sound of Pepper's voice. Kendra turned around and saw Pepper with her back facing her.

"I guess I hurt myself too. I fell and bumped my nose and it is all swollen."

Pepper then turned around to reveal that she was wearing her red clown nose. She then squeezed it, causing it to squeak which made Kendra giggle. Pepper then started doing a number of other goofing things, making funny faces and silly noises, doing a handstand and doing a few cartwheels.

Kendra's giggling soon turned into a full on laugh. The other pets looked at Kendra as she laughed. Soon, Zoe started to giggle as well, followed by Russell, then Vinnie and Sunil and then Penny and Minka.

"Wow, I haven't this many laughs in a long time," said Pepper after seeing everyone laughing.

"It's not just that," Russell said, still chuckling. "It's Kendra's laugh."

"Yes. It's quite infectious," said Sunil before laughing some more.

Pepper then looked at Kendra laughing and had to agree. Pretty soon, she stated laughing as well.

When the laughter finally died down, Pepper walked up to Kendra and wrapped her arm around her.

"That's quite a laugh you got there, kiddo," she said. "If there was a award for most contagious laugh, you would win. No contest."

"All right, Kendra, what do you want to do next?" asked Zoe. "We can do whatever you want."

Kendra thought about it for a bit until she came up with the perfect idea.

"Can we play hide and seek?" she said. "I love that game."

All of the pets agreed that that was a good idea. Kendra and the pets all went to find a hiding spot while Zoe covered her eyes and started counting. When she was finished, she started looking for the pets. She found some of them pretty easily; Penny Ling and Pepper were hiding inside the fire hydrant slide, Minka was inside the fake tree, Vinnie and Sunil were hiding behind the lounge chair and Russell hid inside a bucket of balls.

The only one who wasn't found yet was Kendra. The pets looked everywhere, but couldn't seem to find her. Then Penny Ling noticed something that made her chuckle. She tapped Zoe on the shoulder and pointed to what she was looking at, a pet bed with a small pair of blue feet sticking out from underneath the pillow.

Zoe tried her best to hold in her laughter as she walked up to the pet bed.

"Well, this is a surprise. I've never seen a pillow with feet before," Zoe said before letting out a fake gasp. "I wonder if this pillow is ticklish." 

Zoe then quickly tickled the two little feet, causing Kendra to laugh so hard that the pillow fell off of her.

"Found you, you little stinker," said Zoe as she started to move the tickling to Kendra's sides. "Give up yet? Say uncle!"

"Never!" Kendra shouted between laughs.

"Oh, no," said Sunil in a fake despair voice. "Kendra is being attacked by the dreaded tickle monster. Come Vinnie. We must save her."

Sunil and Vinnie quickly ran up, grabbed Zoe and pinned her to the ground.

"Quick, Kendra," said Sunil. "We need your help. There is only one way to stop a tickle monster."

He and Vinnie then started tickling Zoe's ribs before Kendra joined in by tickling Zoe's belly.

"No fair. I'm suppose to be the tickle monster," said Zoe while laughing.

"I'm afraid the tables have turned," chuckled Sunil.

The other pets looked on and couldn't' help but laugh at what they saw. Then Minka grew a sinister look on her face as she shouted "TICKLE FIGHT!" before running up to Sunil and started tickling his sides. Soon the others joined in as Pepper grabbed Vinnie, pinned him to the ground, and started tickling his feet with her tail. Penny Ling then grabbed Kendra and pinned her down as well.

"Hey Kendra? Do you like raspberries?" she asked. "If you do, then you're going to love this."

Penny Ling then blew a huge raspberry into Kendra's belly, making the small ferret go into hysterics.

After the tickling finally stopped, all of the pets were all on their backs, gasping for air.

"Best. Tickle fight. Ever," said Pepper.

"You got that right," said Kendra. "I love a good tickling."

At that moment, the young ferret let out a small yawn.

"Looks like someone's a little tired," said Penny Ling.

Kendra had to agree. She was starting to feel sleepy and could really use a nap. Soon all of the other pets started yawing as well. They all grabbed their pet beds, got comfortable and soon dozed off.

Zoe almost fell asleep until she felt something touch her side. She looked down and saw Kendra gently cuddling herself next to the purple dog. Zoe couldn't help but smile at this. She then leaned over and gently gave Kendra a small kiss on the forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, sweetie," she said before closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the sweet shop, all of the customers were finally gone and Blythe and Youngmee both let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You weren't kidding, Youngmee, I have never seen so many people loving a cupcake," said Blythe.

"I know, who would've thought mint chocolate would be everyone's favourite," said Youngmee. "Oh by the way, did you get a new pet visitor? I saw you come in here with that little cute ferret."

Blythe then told Youngmee about Kendra and how she was helping her find her owner.

"Oh, that poor little ferret," said Youngmee. "Do you know where her owner is?"

"Not exactly," said Blythe. "All I know is the owner's name. Claudia Francis."

"Wait," said Youngmee. "I heard that name before."

Youngmee then grabbed Blythe by her arms and pulled into the backroom.

Meanwhile, back at the pet shop, Kendra and Zoe were having a pretend tea party. They were all sitting around a small table, with Jeffy in the middle of it, and pretending to pour tea into their cups.

"More tea, my dear?" asked Zoe.

"Yes please," said Kendra before putting her ear to Jeffy and pretended that he was talking to her. "Oh, and Jeffy said that he would like some more too."

Zoe chuckled as she "poured" tea into both cups.

The other pets were watching and couldn't help but smile.

"Those two are almost like sisters," said Penny Ling.

"Yeah, you can't drive those two apart," said Pepper.

Kendra heard what the other pets were saying and her smile suddenly disappeared.

"What's wrong, Kendra?" asked Zoe who saw the little ferret's frown. "Don't you like our little party?"

"It's not that," said Kendra. "It's just that, when I return to Claudia, I'll never see you again. And I love being with you. You nice, you care about me and I love the games we play together. To tell you the truth, you remind me of my mom."

"I do?" asked Zoe, who was a bit touched from that comment.

Kendra nodded her head before talking again.

"I was born on a huge farm where it was just me and my mom. She was always there for me. Always playing with me, taking care of me when I was sick or if I hurt myself. That is until Claudia came to adopt me."

Kendra then started to shed a few tears. Zoe felt so sorry for her. It was bad enough that she had to be separated from her mother, but now she had to be separate someone who reminded her of her mother. She then walked up to Kendra and wiped the tears away with her paw.

"Don't cry, Kendra," Zoe said. "We don't have to be separated. If you ask Blythe, I'm sure she can talk to Claudia and have her let you come visit me here anytime you want."

Kendra's smile reappeared when she heard that. She then gave Zoe a small hug.

"I would love that," she said.

At that moment, Blythe entered the day camp with a huge smile on her face.

"Good news, Kendra," she said. "I found your owner."

"You have?" Kendra asked, her smile getting bigger.

"You bet I did," said Blythe. "With help from Youngman, of course. She recognized Claudia's name from an article she saw on the web. She is quite popular in the pet show world."

"That's right," said Kendra. "Claudia entered me in a lot of pet shows and we've won every single one of them."

"Well, it turns out that the article also gave us a link to Claudia's address," said Blythe. "So if you're ready, I take you to her."

Kendra jumped up and down and clapped her hands for joy. She quickly grabbed Jeffy and was ready to leave, until she saw all of the other pets looking at her. She quickly gave them all a great big goodbye hug. She then went to Blythe, who picked her up and walked out of the day camp.

As soon as Blythe and Kendra left the room, Zoe looked at the ground and frowned. Penny Ling saw this and went up to her and gently rubbed her back.

"I miss her already," Zoe said.


End file.
